O Boreal
by alfred32
Summary: A filial da BPRD em operação no Brasil, entre seus agentes o principal é Timóteo, um homem atormentado por saber que sua mulher sofre no umbral.
1. Umbral

**Capítulo 1 - Umbral**

- Está muito quente!

- Está muito frio!

O homem estava preso a um poste enquanto um pendulo fazia um movimento de zigue-zague por onde por ora encostava uma ponta e por ora outra. Uma delas era quente fervendo a outra frio congelante.

Ele viu aquela cena e se benzeu. Não era essa a sua fé, mas o medo foi um grande motivador. Com quase quarenta anos de idade, Timóteo aparentava estar eternamente nos trinta anos. Tudo isso era fruto de um treino árduo militar.

Timóteo estava armado com uma escopeta, uma pistola e um facão. Balas de prata é claro, benzidas em três religiões diferentes só para garantir.

O Umbral, o local onde a missão se desenrolava, era similar ao plano terreno em muitos aspectos. Tinha apartamentos, ruas e centros comerciais correspondentes. A maior diferença era o clima carregado de energia negativa e os condenados. Os pobres coitados que espiavam seus pecados sofrendo por um período de tempo.

Não era eterno, mas eles não sabiam disso.

Timóteo entrou em uma construção e subiu até o segundo andar. O andar estava cheio de gente ao contrário do térreo e do primeiro andar. Timóteo até tirou a pistola do coldre esperando um ataque demoníaco quando ele percebeu o que realmente era tudo aquilo.

A adolescente que não vestia nada da cintura para baixo tentava se compor sentada no sofá da festa esticando sua blusa para baixo. Em dado momento pegaram seu braço e a convidaram a se levantar. Timóteo não conseguiu assistir mais àquele abuso. Ela não era sua missão. Não podia fazer nada para deter o tormento que era para ela, sendo assim Timóteo continuou.

- Bleargh!

No quinto andar Timóteo assistiu a um enjoo sem fim. Um homem com cinetose acorrentado a um carrossel gigante que girava um pouco rápido demais para o tripulante. Um vômito por volta. Um estômago normal não conseguiria possuir tanto liquido. Era uma nojeira sem fim.

Ainda não era ali. Sua missão era em outro lugar. Timóteo subiu mais dois andares quando chegou ao topo do prédio. O demônio já esperava por ele. O mago era dono de toda aquela região umbralina. Um ser das trevas. Um condenado entre os condenados. Do ponto de vista cármico a situação dele estava muito pior do que todos os que sofriam ali. Ele foi o sofredor que pagou para não sofrer e que com isso ganhou mais tempo de sofrimento na conta.

- Eu a quero, Azalom. - Disse Timóteo. - Deixe Renata ir.

Azalom, o mago das trevas, era uma figura repugnante. Sua pele era escamosa e o pouco do seu rosto que era descoberto pelo capuz dava para ver que era reptiliano.

- Ela está pagando pelos seus pecados como qualquer um.

- Quanto carma você quer? Quanto carma precisa para liberá-la?

O mago das trevas respirou fundo e quando fez isso seus pulmões chiaram. - Todas as pessoas, criminosas ou santas, quando morrem vem para o umbral. Se os crimes contra o universo foram poucos a estadia será pouca se não será muita.

- A sua deve ser enorme, escória nojenta! - Ao dizer isso Timóteo cuspiu no chão para deixar claro o quanto repudiava aquele homem.

- Saia daqui, guardião. Antes que eu perca a paciência.

Timóteo sacou sua pistola. - Dou todos os carmas que tenho para vê-la livre, é minha única oferta.

Azalom olhou para o guardião e fez aparecer em sua mão uma espada. - Se deseja assim.

Timóteo deu três disparos enquanto corria pelas laterais do andar. O mago com sua espada rebatia cada tiro. O guardião se aproximou e descarregou o pente. De nada adiantou, Azalom rebateu os tiros novamente.

Timóteo estava prestes a recarregar a pistola quando o mago a tirou de sua mão com uma espadada. Timóteo pegou a escopeta e começou a atirar feito um desvairado. O mago desviava feito um endemoniado. Nenhum disparo o pegava.

Sabendo que não tinha como ganhar, Timóteo pegou o seu facão e começou um ataque desesperado.

- Arestum Momentum! - A magia fez com que Timóteo desmaiasse e quando acordasse estivesse no mundo dos vivos.

**XXX**

- Você não deveria ter feito isso.

- Nunca vou desistir do meu amor verdadeiro.

- Tenha santa paciência, Timóteo. Esse tipo de coisa não é para pessoas como a gente.

O homem parecia um modelo. Sua pele era de uma clareza perfeita e sua barriga era lisa. Como um manequim. Era tão apegado a um arquétipo de beleza que parecia estranho. Esse era George, o diretor do Boreal.

Nos Estados Unidos nos anos quarenta uma série de eventos criou uma agência responsável por coibir toda ameaça que tenha qualquer viés sobrenatural, essa agência, a BPRD, fez filiais ao redor dor mundo, a O Boreal é a brasileira. Uma organização governamental com ajuda externa. Em suma, um serviço publico melhorzinho. Para entrar nele, como qualquer serviço publico, há a necessidade de um concurso publico. Uma prova e a analise de qualificação.

- Oi Maria, como vai. - Disse Timóteo ao encontrar uma conhecida nos corredores.

- Oi, querido.

Maria tem um dom peculiar. Ela tem o poder de manipular a água. Poucos sabem, mas assim como os deuses gregos e nórdicos, os africanos também tem seus filhos com os mortais. Um evento muito mais raro deve-se salientar. Maria é filha de Iemanjá com um pescador. A menina tem apenas dezesseis anos e um futuro todo promissor como agente.

Naquela tarde Timóteo foi convocado por um superior para exercer uma tarefa bem desagradável. Mil vezes ir ao umbral enfrentar um mago das trevas.

- Timóteo, você vai ser fiscal de prova.

- Porra, Bruno. Você não sabe que sou homem de ação?

- Pois bem, essa é sua ação agora.

Timóteo se sentia meio incomodado próximo a Bruno. Por mais que lutasse contra sua homofobia Timóteo não se sentia a vontade próximo a um colega gay. Tanto que evitava missões de campo com ele. Bruno é médium. De baixo nível, nunca viu um fantasma na vida, mas tem sonhos premonitórios certeiros as vezes.

No dia seguinte, oito horas da manhã, estava Timóteo tomando conta de prova. Quarenta e cinco cabeças em sua sala. Pelo jeito que respondiam a prova Timóteo já intuía qual deles passaria na parte teórica. Desses muitos Timóteo duvidava que passaria da parte prática, do exame físico.

Em um passar de olhar pelos concorrentes Timóteo se fixou em uma. Alguma coisa nela sugava sua mente como um buraco negro. - Será possível? - Ele se perguntou. - Essa candidata é uma anomalia.

O nome pode soar pejorativo, mas ninguém achou nenhum outro que soasse melhor. Anomalia é qualquer pessoa, excetuando os médiuns, que possua alguma habilidade sobrenatural.

Timóteo foi até a porta e chamou o fiscal de corredor. - Fica em meu lugar que preciso falar com alguém.

George não estava muito receptivo aquele dia. - Você acha que ela é algum tipo de telepata? Sei.

- E é assim que você me responde?! Isso é incrível! Uma anomalia que vem até nós ao invés de nos matamos de trabalhar só para chegarmos nela.

- Ok, Timóteo. Ficamos felizes com sua descoberta. Agora volte para casa. Tire o dia de folga.

- Mas e o resto do meu trabalho?

- Não se preocupe, O Boreal tem 2.567 agentes temos operacional para tanto.

**XXX**

Renata dirigia sozinha quando a colisão lateral ceifou sua vida. Assim que soube do ocorrido Timóteo largou o trabalho e foi até o hospital, mas já era tarde demais.

- Para pessoas normais coisas assim são definitivas, mas para pessoas como nós não. - Disse Timóteo.

- O que está sugerindo? - Perguntou George preocupado.

- Vou ressuscitá-la ou trazê-la de volta como espírito.

- Não. Pelo amor dos deuses. Há um motivo para a ressuscitação dos mortos ser um tabu.

Sem ouvir o conselho do seu amigo Timóteo continuou em sua saga de reaver sua esposa. Primeiramente ele pesquisou onde a alma de sua esposa estaria. Na sua mente ela estaria no Orum ou em outro paraíso qualquer. Mas o espírito de luz trouxe outra informação. Umbral.

- Por que meu amor foi cair no Umbral?! Isso é injusto!

- Todos os seres de carne pagam um preço momentâneo por suas vidas. - Disse o espírito de luz.

- Quem é o mago das trevas chefe da região do umbral onde ela está?

O espírito de luz respondeu. - Azalom

Em sua casa Timóteo usou seu conhecimento de ocultismo para chamar o mago das trevas daquele setor onde sua amada sofria. Azalom apareceu. Como já não bastasse sua feição monstruosa ele aparentava estar irritado.

- Quem me chamou? Sou um um mago ocupado.

Timóteo ficou tão perplexo que demorou a responder.

- Não vai dizer nada?! Então que venha ao Umbral e sinta na pele.

- Não! Não! Por favor. Só quero saber como salvar minha esposa. Quanto carma eu devo dar?

Azalom olhou para Timóteo com interesse. - O carma de uma vida.

- Feito.

O acordo havia sido selado e o monstro já estava prestes a reivindicar o seu prêmio. A mão reptiliana tocou no peito de Timóteo, mas reagindo ao toque uma luz dourada cegante afugentou o mago.

- Você é protegido pelos espíritos superiores. Maldito. Três vezes maldito.

- Eu não posso ter o seu carma, mas não vou deixar por isso mesmo. Você não quer tanto ver sua esposa. Pois veja.

- Amor! Nãoo!

Decoração, o umbral é cruel em seus castigos. Em vida Renata apreciava certas ideias feministas como, por exemplo, a da mulher objeto. O umbral é um lugar que usa o que você acredita e gosta contra você. Renata estava despida no ponto mais visível de uma praça pública. Uma estátua, sem poder se mover além dos olhos.

Quando o mago foi embora ficou o desespero.

- Eu vou te salvar meu amor! Eu prometo!


	2. Ação e reação

**Capítulo 2 – Causa e efeito.**

Vinte e nove agentes selecionados. O TAF, Teste de Aptidão Física, foi rigoroso, mas a agência crê que os melhores foram selecionados. Timóteo não acompanhou o processo, só compareceu na posse. Ela estava lá. A mulher cuja mente sugava a sua. Durante a cerimônia Timóteo se aproximou o suficiente para que o efeito novamente acontecesse. - Será possível que mais ninguém sinta?

O processo de sucção mental foi tamanho que sua perna titubeou e Timóteo precisou ser levado para longe por Bruno e Matias, um dos faxineiro.

- Tudo bem, cara? Vocẽ está branco. - Perguntou Bruno.

- Acho que foi só o meu açúcar.

- Nunca te vi "tropecar" daquele jeito. - Falou Matias.

"É essa nova agente". Timóteo podia confiar aquela reclamação ao seu superior, a simples colegas nem pensar.

- Acho que vou tomar um ar fresco. Deve me fazer bem.

No quinto andar do edifício do Boreal Timóteo colocou os cotovelos no parapeito e começou a repensar em sua vida. Na sua esposa falecida. Quando sua mente repousou naquele assunto uma aura negativa circundou seu corpo.

- Azalom! Descobrirei um jeito de matá-lo nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

Um toque sutil nas costas de sua mão o pegou desprevenido fazendo com que ele recuasse depressa e de forma muito ríspida. Quando ele descobriu a quem se tratava ele logo pediu desculpa.

Maria era uma menina que Timóteo achava encantadora. Se não fossem os seus princípios e a diferença de idade talvez, quem sabe, alguma coisa tivesse rolado entre eles.

- Você está carregado Timóteo. Estou preocupada com você.

- Imagina, é só impressão sua.

- Impressão uma ova, que com isso eu não erro.

Maria pegou Timóteo pelo braço e juntos foram até um terreiro que ficava quase do outro lado da cidade.

- Tudo isso só para ver uma mãe de santo?

- Não uma mãe de santo, A mãe de santo.

Assim que seus olhos bateram na negra de trinta e poucos anos que chefiava o lugar Timóteo entendeu e ficou embasbacado. - Ela é sua mãe, não é? Iemanjá em pessoa.

- Ela está aqui só porque pedi. Aproveite.

Iemanjá olhou para Timóteo de cima a baixo antes de continuar. - O que tem esse aí?

- Energia negativa demais, qualquer obsessor podia atazanar. Isso sem contar que ele foi para o Umbral em pessoa sem tomar cuidados.

- Quer morrer? Quer virar um prisioneiro do Umbral?

- Faria isso de bom grado se trouxesse minha amada de volta.

Iemanjá fez um gesto e um pequeno maremoto caiu por sobre o agente. As águas o levaram até um lago que ficava perto dali. Timóteo ficou encharcado e teve dificuldade em cuspir água. Precisou da ajuda de Maria para se pôr de pé.

- Você acha que essa quenga faria o mesmo por você? Cada um paga o preço pela vida que levou. Você também pagará pela sua. Ademais, não tenha pressa. Ninguém é castigado no Umbral para sempre.

Assim que o agente se levantou Iemanjá tratou de passar uma cacetada de ervas em seu corpo.

- O que é isso?

- Vai me agradecer mais tarde.

**XXX**

Os dentes da criatura tocaram o pescoço da vítima, uma garota de não mais do que quinze anos, fazendo o sangue jorrar. Monstros daquele tipo gostavam de sangue novo. Assim que a vitima tombou já sem vida o guardião atirou na face do monstro o transformando em cinzas. Aquele espécime tinha a característica de se transformar em cinzas assim que morria.

Timóteo se agachou para pegar a vitima no colo. Nada mais podia ser feito. Ele então fechou os olhos dela e fez uma prece. - Que seu período no Umbral seja curto.

- Timóteo, acorda. Temos uma guerra à frente. - A arma do oficial Pedrosa era uma varinha. Muitos tiravam sarro dele por causa disso, porém sua arma era uma das mais poderosas. Pedrosa era um feiticeiro e pagou um preço caro por isso. Pagou com carma.

Os vampiros eram de um tipo que se assemelhavam a zumbis, se chamavam carniçais. Pálidos, orelhudos e com olhos fundos. Isso sem contar, claro, os dentes da frente pontiagudos. Uma invasão aberta à uma cidade pequena é raro, mas eventualmente acontece.

- Anima Daemonia. - Pedrosa conjurou um demônio que pôs fim a dois vampiros. A conjuração tem tempo limite, o demônio só se tornou escravo do feiticeiro por quinze minutos, depois voltou para onde veio, o Umbral.

Timóteo era mais bruto, resolvia tudo ou com sua pistola ou com sua escopeta. Armas eficientes, principalmente nas mãos de quem sabia usá-las. E Timóteo, o guardião, sabia.

Os carniçais tinham pouca consciência, pois respondiam a uma estirpe de vampiro superiora. Raciocínio individual era quase nulo, mas links telepáticos com seus donos eram coisas relativamente comuns.

Timóteo com seu facão estripou um carniçal e quando estava preparado para matá-lo ouviu de sua boca.

- Cem aninhos.

- O que está falando, coisa imunda?

- Cem anos é o tempo que sua esposa vai ter que pagar no Umbral.

Timóteo torcia para que o tempo fosse de semanas ou meses, mas tantos anos assim? Só podia ser um engodo.

- Renata não é essa santa que tu pensa não, meu jovem. Ela já aprontou muito.

- AAAAHHH! - Em um excesso de fúria Timóteo decepou o carniçal tornando-o cinza.

- Petrificus Maximus. - Pedrosa paralisou um vampiro e enfiou sua varinha em seu peito a usando como estaca. Depois disso foi falar com Timóteo. - O que foi?

- Meu amor precisa de mim.

Um Timóteo abalado e em choque foi levado para a central do Boreal por Pedrosa assim que o feiticeiro matou o último vampiro na cidade.

Em uma sala estavam reunidos Timóteo, Maria, Pedrosa, Bruno e Matias, esse último só porque limpava um canto empoeirado.

- Minha esposa está condenada a cem anos no Umbral a ser um objeto sexual. A coisa que ela mais detestava.

Os outros presentes ficaram com expressões diversas. Maria só faltou chorar de pena que sentia, Pedrosa fazia cara de quem ouviu um problema bem grande e Bruno permaneceu sério; parecia analisar uma forma de contornar o problema. Já Matias continuava com seus afazeres, mas atento a tudo.

- Podemos ir lá no Umbral e resgatá-la. - Disse Maria.

- Não seja estupida. - Respondeu Bruno. - O Umbral é o local onde o mito do inferno foi criado. Não é lugar para menininhas pré-adolescentes.

- Ela é uma semideusa. - Disse Timóteo. - Não é uma adolescente qualquer fale com mais respeito quando for tratar com ela. Não queira ver a mãe da moça furiosa. - Maria riu ao ver Timóteo intervindo por ela.

- O Boreal nunca vai aceitar uma missão no Umbral que julguem desnecessária. E algo como salvar um ente familiar, sinto muito, eles vão considerar desnecessário. Se formos para o Umbral iremos por nós mesmos.

Um silêncio mortuário se abateu quando os "sim" começaram. O primeiro foi de Maria. - Para salvar um amor iria para qualquer inferno. - O segundo foi Bruno. - Missão dada, é missão cumprida. - O terceiro foi Pedrosa. - Estou curioso em saber como minha varinha vai funcionar no local que é sua fonte de poder.

Todos estavam relativamente felizes por irem ao Umbral quando foram surpreendidos por Matias, o faxineiro. - Eu também vou. Tem tempo que não vou a uma aventura.

- Não quero ser ofensivo até porque gosto muito de você, Matias. - Disse Bruno. - Mas você é um faxineiro.

Matias deixou a vassoura cair do lado e se concentrou. De repente, em questão de segundos, sua pele se converteu em metal vivo. - Eu não sou um faxineiro, sou um agente disfarçado.

- O quê?! - Exclamou Timóteo.

- Vocês não tem ideia de quantas tentativas de traição temos por ano. Um faxineiro despercebido entra em todas as salas e ouve todas as conversas.

Formada o grupo, a missão podia começar.

**XXX**

A prova nunca acabava, Assim que o relógio marcava cinco horas de tempo decorrido ele zerava e voltava tudo de novo. A dor de cabeça e no pescoço. A pressão e a agonia de realizar um concurso publico que nunca terminava eram os tormentos deles. Até que o mago apareceu. Azalom veio com uma boa nova.

- Parabéns, candidatos. Todos foram efetivados no cargo.

Os cinquenta e dois candidatos se entreolharam sem entender. Até que Azalom com um aceno de mão fez com que a sala mudasse e que todos ali presentes estiverem agora uniformizados. Policiais robôs. Ninguém pode ficar muito contente no Umbral. Sem pele, sem contato físico, sem prazer.

Os policiais foram criados com um intuito. Defender aquela área de invasores.

Não muito longe dali: Matias, Timóteo, Pedrosa, Bruno e Maria se materializavam. O portal deles aportou em uma praça.

A praça tinha quarenta metros quadrados, com direito a banquinhos e arvoredo como qualquer praça normal. No centro dela, porém, uma estátua de nu de uma mulher por volta dos vinte e cinco anos. Se você aproximar o olhar e ver com atenção você verá que ela era feita de carne e osso.

A "estátua" ficava num pedestal de tal maneira que ninguém pudesse tocá-la. Ao seu redor um monte de homens mexiam em suas calças de maneira estranha. Timóteo começou a bater neles. - Tarados! - Só sendo segurado por Bruno.

- Eles só estão cumprindo o tormento deles que nem sua mulher. Não aumente seus sofrimentos!

Timóteo deixou os onanistas para lá e voltou sua atenção a sua amada. Rebeca chorava, mas não podia fazer mais muita coisa.

Um disparo laser vindo de trás quase acerta a cabeça de Timóteo. Policiais robôs apareceram as pencas. O exercito não se preocupava em dar voz de prisão. Só queriam matar.

Maria fez com que a água contida na fonte de praça atingisse alguns policiais com bastante força a ponto de danificá-los

Com seu corpo metálico Matias agia feito um trator derrubando tudo o que aparecia em sua frente.

Timóateo, com sua escopeta, andava pelas diagonais e atirava. Cada disparo era uma cabeça robótica explodida.

Finalmente Pedrosa pôde testar a magia de sua varinha no Umbral. - Bombarda Maxima. - A explosão levou metade do parque embora e boa parte dos robôs. Pedrosa riu ao perceber que a magia de sua varinha melhorara muito.

A mediunidade de Bruno não era de muita serventia em situações como aquela. Pensando nisso, ele assaltou alguns equipamentos da armaria antes de ir em missão. O médium pegou um cilindro do um pouco maior e mais grosso que uma caneta e jogou em um grupo de robôs. Uma porta dimensional de uma dimensão bolsão foi aberta e os levou embora.

Assim que os policiais foram derrotados os heróis se reagruparam.

- Vamos achar Azalom e fazê-lo pagar!


	3. O bom, o mau e os piores

**Capítulo 3 – O bom, o mau e os piores.**

O menino estava preso do lado de fora da casa e tentava de todas as maneiras entrar de volta. O problema era que o garoto estava pelado e não queria passar pelo vexame de ser pego assim. No final das contas ele era sempre pego. Um tio, uma tia, alguém da família. - O que você está fazendo assim, rapaz? - Reclamavam. O garoto, cobrindo suas partes, tentava responder, mas ninguém parecia querer entender. E a cena se repetia e se repetia.

- Não podemos fazer nada por esses pobres desgraçados? Quer dizer, quem merece isso? - Perguntou Maria.

- Todo mundo. - Respondeu Bruno. - E se prepare para quando chegar a sua hora.

- Não, mas eu não passarei por isso.

- É. Talvez não, você sendo filha de quem é. Mas para o resto dos pobres mortais...

- Acabou o descanso. Temos um trabalho a fazer, homens. - Disse Timóteo com veemência.

O quinteto seguiu por ruas carregadas de energia negativa, em alguns lugares era possível ver espíritos obsessores vagando esperando só por uma oportunidade de entrar no mundo material e obsediar alguém

Aquele setor do Umbral era rico em espíritos sofredores. Deveria ser por isso que Azalom era um mago das trevas tão poderoso. Timóteo refletiu sobre suas aulas na acadêmia sobre o mundo espiritual e tentou se lembrar da cadeia de comando de lugares assim. Se Azalom já era um mago tão poderoso imagina o seu mestre? Timóteo tentou não pensar nisso depois que fez uma breve prece para que não houvesse a necessidade desse embate.

Aquele bairro era conhecido. Timóteo e sua trupe entraram pelo prédio mais alto e passaram pela menina envergonhada na festa e mais tarde pelo enjoado do carrossel. Após esses andares, ele. Azalom. Mas não.

A mesa retangular lembrava um conto do rei Arthur. Em cada ponto dessa mesa um mago das trevas. Sendo que no topo deveria ser o líder. Líder esse que não era Azalom. Muito pelo contrário, aquele mago ocupava apenas o segundo lugar de doze.

Cada figura sentada na mesa representava os maiores medos e sentimentos negativos da humanidade. Nem todas eram asquerosas, mas nenhuma daquelas figuras deixava de ser perigosa.

O líder deles até pareceria um espírito de luz devido a sua beleza. Ele trajava uma armadura medieval estilizada dourada. Sua pele era morena e seu cabelo raspado nas laterais era cumprido.

- Sou Elariel. É um prazer encontrar alguém com tanta determinação quanto você, Timóteo. Mas, infelizmente a sua garra está atrapalhando nos meus negócios.

O quinteto se entreolhou enquanto pensavam no que diriam. Maria balbuciou para que falassem o mínimo possível. Bruno disse em bom tom para que não firmassem acordo nenhum. Matias concordou com ele. Já Pedrosa foi do contra.

- Garoto essa é sua grande oportunidade de salvar sua mulher. Faça um pacto. Foi assim que consegui minha varinha.

- Não escute ele! Pactuar com criaturas das trevas é burrice! O Preço é alto demais! - Disse Bruno.

- Cinquenta anos nem é tanto tempo assim. - Comentou Maria, baixo demais para ser ouvida.

- Calem a boca. Preciso pensar. - Disse Timóteo.

Elariel sentava de um jeito bem despojado. Colocava os cotovelos na mesa e apoiava o queixo com as mãos. Sua expressão era quase desinteressada. - Eu posso amenizar o sofrimento dela. Fazer com que possa caminhar pelo parque.

- Um parque cheio de pervertidos?

- "Cheio"? Eu só contei três, as outras pessoas eram transeuntes que sofriam por outras causas. Timóteo, saiba negociar. Entenda que você não terá tudo e Renata não irá sair daqui antes do tempo.

Timóteo ponderou e por fim consentiu. Ao menos ela não seria uma estátua.

- Deem roupas a ela

- Aí você já quer demais. - Disse Elariel

- Um biquini ao menos

O espírito das trevas pensou um pouco e chegou a um veredito. - Tudo bem. Caso encerrado. E Timóteo, eu não quero vê-lo no Umbral antes do seu tempo estamos entendidos?

O quinteto saiu do prédio com o ânimo de missão fracassada. Timóteo mais do que qualquer um. Durante sua jornada ele acabou se afastando dos outros e foi encontrar um certo mago negro. Azalom

- Essa reunião não tem nenhuma relação com Renata, é pessoal.

O mago riu, mas não podia esconder o interesse pela tática que o guardião utilizaria para derrotá-lo.

Primeiro Timóteo pegou sua pistola e sua escopeta e as jogou no chão. O mago viu aquilo e só fez aumentar sua curiosidade. Por último Timóteo tirou a lâmina do seu facão e jogou no chão. Azalom começou a rir como um desvairado. - Vai me matar com um facão sem lâmina?

Azalom fez aparecer sua espada e praticamente voou por sobre Timóteo, mas esse surpreendeu com uma luz dourada.

O mago das trevas fora atingido antes de ter percebido. - O que é isso?

De onde deveria estar a lâmina do facão, agora residia uma espada de luz dourada.

Sangue esvaia da ferida de onde o mago havia sido atingido. Sem forças, ele ajoelhou.

- Você deveria ter devolvido minha Renata. - A decapitação deu um fim a luta.

**XXX**

A mente de Timóteo escorria para um canto sombrio de seu cérebro. A mera presença daquela mulher tinha um efeito devastador em sua psique. - O que será isso? Ela é algum tipo de demônia?

Os dois se encontraram em um dos corredores. O encontro foi fortuito. Timóteo tentou abrir a boca para balbuciar palavras, mas de nada adiantava. A pressão em sua mente fez com que perdesse o equilíbrio das pernas e caísse perigosamente no chão. Sua cabeça só não se impactou, porque ele se escorou com o ombro esquerdo.

A mulher tinha trinta anos recém feitos, seu corpo seria de modelo se ela fosse mais jovem. Seu cabelo era louro e comprido. Seus olhos agateados eram verdes. Ela olhava para Timóteo ciente do que estava fazendo quando de repente...

Quando de repente acabou.

Timóteo já não sentia mais a dor na mente. Seu corpo respondia com a precisão de um lince. - O reque foi tudo isso? Quem é você?

- Me chamo Lidia. Sou uma agourenta, eu me alimento de mau presságio. E você está cheio. Ao menos estava.

- Devo agradecer então?

- Faça o que bem entender.

**XXX**

- Que nome mais século XIX. - Disse Timóteo.

- Mas pagam o triplo do que você tá ganhando. Pense nisso. - Respondeu Renata.

O casal se beijou em um selinho e se separaram, enquanto cada um ia para uma direção suas mãos se tocavam como que para fazer com que o momento em que ficaram juntos durasse mais.

Ao chegar em sua casa que compartilhava com sua mãe, Timóteo pôs a papelada da inscrição em cima da estante da sala. Depois foi se distrair comendo os cooks que havia comprado de manhã cedo e havia guardado na cozinha.

- Nem pensar. - Dizia sua mãe. - Você não vai se inscrever para esse trabalho.

- E por que não, mamasita? Você já viu o quanto pagam.

- O salário é gordo porque o perigo é muito.

- E ser policial por acaso não é uma profissão perigosa.

- Tenha paciência como seu pai, sua carreira tem progressão.

Nada mais foi dito, pareceu que Timóteo havia sido derrotado na discussão. Porém, mais tarde, durante a madrugada, Timóteo lia e relia aquele papel de inscrição. Aquele papel, mas parecia um convite à uma honraria. Bem como Timóteo já havia dito antes. Tudo era muito século XIX. Inclusive o nome do local.

Os dias foram se passando, Timóteo fez o teste escrito e passou, mais tarde o físico e também obteve êxito. Não demorou muito para que se tornasse o mais novo funcionário da instituição. O mais novo agente do Boreal.

Sua mãe, é claro, não gostava nada disso.

A mãe de Timóteo é carola de igreja e todo domingo comparece a uma missa. No final delas, as vezes, conversava com amigas. Algumas delas tendo línguas ferinas.

- O Boreal trabalha com vampirologia, ocultismo e demonologia. É o pior lugar possível para se trabalhar. Ainda digo mais: um cristão verdadeiro não trabalha dentro daquelas paredes.

Timóteo já estava trabalhando três meses no Boreal quando teve uma discussão com a mãe. Ele sabia que as acusações dela procediam, mas não podia dar o braço a torcer mesmo estando o errado na conversa.

- Não existe esse negócio de ocultismo, mãe. Nós só trabalhamos com criminosos mais perigosos.

- E que criminosos mais perigosos são esses?

- Os que aparecem na tevê. Os grandões.

- Já existe polícia federal para isso. Menino, não me enrola.

A conversa foi calorosa, mas logo teve um fim. Não demorou muito também para que a mãe parasse de dar ouvidos a terceiros e confiasse no seu filho.

Dois anos depois, por razões que em nada tenham a ver com o Boreal, a mãe de Timóteo morreu. Só quando ela morreu foi que ele finalmente contou a verdade. No cemitério, no velório, baixinho para que só ele e sua mãe escutassem.

- Desculpe, mãe. A senhora estava certa. O Boreal é o lugar mais endiabrado do mundo.


End file.
